Tragedja Koroska/10
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ X. Cały Korpus Wielbłądzi spuścił się wzdłuż wąwozu w pościgu za uciekającymi derwiszami i jeńcy na chwilą pozostali sami. W tej chwili właśnie usłyszeli nad sobą wołanie i z pośród skał wynurzył się czerwony turban a pod nim wielka, uśmiechająca się twarz księdza nonkonformisty. Podpierał się grubym oszczepem, bo rana w nodze nie pozwalała mu jeszcze na swobodę ruchów i ta mordercza kula w połączeniu z łagodną powierzchownością tworzyły bardzo humorystyczną całość, jakgdyby jagnię z nienacka wysunęło pazury. Za nim szli dwaj murzyni z koszykiem i z bukłakiem. „Ani słowa, ani słowa“ — krzyczał, kiedy go obstąpili. — „Wiem doskonale, jak się macie, przeszedłem akurat to samo. Ali, podaj no wody. Dla panny Adams narazie tylko pól kubeczka, w tej sekundzie będzie więcej. A teraz pani Belmont. Biedacy wy moi, biedacy wy moi, jakże serce boli patrzeć na was. W koszyku jest chleb i mięso, ale na początek musicie być bardzo ostrożni“. — Zachichotał z radości i usługując im, zacierał raz po raz tłuste ręce. „A gdzie jest reszta?“ — zapytał nagle i twarz jego odrazu pociemniała. Pułkownik uczynił smutny ruch głową. „Zostawiliśmy ich koło źródeł. Drżymy, że już ich niema“. „Cyt, cyt!“ — przerwał mu ksiądz chrapliwym głosem, który jednak niezupełnie zagłuszył okropne przerażenie. — Myśleliście, prawda?, że już po mnie, a oto, na złość wam, jestem. Niech pani nigdy nie traci nadziei. Nie przypuszczam, żeby mąż pani był w podobnie rozpaczliwem położeniu, jak ja onegdaj“. „Kiedym zobaczył księdza na skale, myślałem, że mi się rozum pomieszał“ — odezwał się pułkownik. — „Gdyby nie to, że i panie widziały, nigdy w życiu nie byłbym zdolny uwierzyć“. „Boję się, że się brzydko zachowałem. Kapitan Archer powiada, że o mało nie pokiereszowałem im wszystkich planów i że zasłużyłem na sąd polowy i na śmierć. Ale, kiedy usłyszałem arabów w wąwozie, zapomniałem o wszystkiem, przejęty tylko jedną myślą, czy ktoś z was żyje jeszcze?“ „Dziwię się, że księdza nie zastrzelono i bez żadnego sądu polowego“ — zauważył pułkownik — „Ale jakim cudem ksiądz znalazł się tutaj?“. „Oddział z Halfy był tuż tuż za nami, kiedyście mnie zostawili i znalazł mnie na środku pustyni. Musiałem być nieprzytomny, bo mówili, że słyszeli z bardzo daleka mój głos, że śpiewałem hymny i tą drogą Opatrzność sprowadziła ich ku mnie. Na jednym z wielbłądów mieli apteczkę i wszystkie środki opatrunkowe, tak, że na drugi dzień już byłem sobą. Potem spotkaliśmy się z oddziałem z Sarrasu i przyłączyłem się do niego, ponieważ mieli ze sobą lekarza. Moja rana to głupstwo, a nawet doktor twierdzi, że dla człowieka mojej tuszy utrata krwi zupełnie nie jest szkodliwa. A teraz drodzy państwo“ — i jego wielkie piwne oczy przestały uśmiechać się i przybrały wyraz poważny i uroczysty — „byliśmy wszyscy na włos od śmierci i kto wie, może nasi towarzysze jeszcze są w tem położeniu. Ta sama potęga, która nas ocaliła, może i ich ocalić, pomódlmy się więc razem, aby tak się stało i pamiętajmy zawsze, że jeżeli nawet, wbrew naszym modlitwom, to nie nastąpi, musimy pogodzić się z faktem jako z najlepszym i najmądrzejszym stanem rzeczy“. Uklękli wszyscy na czarnej skale i modlili się, jak niektórzy z nich nie modlili się nigdy przedtem. Było bardzo łatwo filozofować na temat religii na pokładzie Koroska, i czuć się pewnym siebie i silnym na wygodnym leżaku, pod białą zasłoną, kiedy usłużny arab roznosił kawę i likiery. Ale teraz byli wyrzuceni po za nawias pogodnego istnienia i zetknęli się z okrutnym biegiem wypadków. Zbici i zmaltretowani musieli mieć coś, czegoby się mogli uchwycić. Ślepe nieubłagane przeznaczenie było za okropne, by mieli w nie wierzyć. Siłę karzącą, działającą rozumnie i celowo, siłę żywą, twórczą, która ich odpędziła od codziennego trybu, zburzyła ich sekciarskie zakamarki i wywiodła przemocą na szeroki gościniec — oto, co poznali przez te straszne dni grozy. Jakieś wielkie ręce pochwyciły ich nagle, wlały w nowe formy i przeznaczyły do nowych celów. Czy na taką siłę można było wpłynąć przez ludzkie błagania? Albo było można albo wogóle nic nie było można, — tu tkwiła ostatnia ucieczka dla skrzywdzonej ludzkości. Więc modlili się tak, jak kochanek kocha, jak poeta pisze, z samego dna dusz, i podnieśli się wszyscy z uczuciem tego wymykającego się wszelkiej logice wewnętrznego spokoju i zadowolenia, jakie tylko jedna modlitwa dać jest w stanie. „Co to jest?“ — zawołaj Cochrane — „posłuchajcie!“ Odgłos strzału odbił się głośnem echem w ciasnym wąwozie, za nim drugi i trzeci. Pułkownik strzygł uchem jak koń, który usłyszy róg myśliwski i ujadanie sfory. „W jaki sposób moglibyśmy zobaczyć, co się dzieje?“ „Tędy, tędy państwo pozwolą. Tu idzie ścieżka na szczyt. O ile panie zechcą pójść za mną, nie będą narażone na żaden przykry widok“. I ksiądz zaprowadził ich okólną drogą, aby ominąć ciała, zalegające gęsto dno wąwozu. Droga po kłujących, żużlowatych kamieniach była nader uciążliwa, wydostali się jednak wreszcie na wierzchołek. Przed nimi leżał rozległy przestwór falistej pustyni, a na pierwszym planie rozgrywała się scena, której nikt z nich nigdy nie będzie mógł zapomnieć. W idealnie czystem i suchem powietrzu, na tle niezmiennie burej pustyni, każdy szczegół rysował się tak ostro, jakgdyby to były figurki poustawiane na stole i które w każdej chwili dosięgnąć można ręką. Derwisze — a raczej ich niedobitki — jechali opodal w bezładnej kupie, łaciaste kaftany ich i turbany czerwone chwiały się w takt ruchu wielbłądów. Nie robili wrażenia wojska rozgromionego, bo poruszenia ich były bardzo powolne, ale rozglądali się i zmieniali szyki, jakgdyby nie byli pewni, jakiej taktyki należy się trzymać. Nic dziwnego, że wyglądali nieswojo; wobec ostatecznego wyczerpania wielbłądów położenie ich było beznadziejne. Oddział sarraski wynurzył się z wąwozu, żołnierze pozsiadali z wielbłądów, ustawiając wierzchowce swoje grupkami po cztery, strzelcy tymczasem uklękli w długi szereg przed którym zabieliła się zaraz kłębiasta linia dymu. Jedna za drugą śmigały z niej kule ku arabom, którzy ostrzeliwali się bezplanowo, siedząc na wielbłądach. Ale oczy widzów oparły się nie na smętnej grupie derwiszów, ani nawet nie na długiej linii klęczących strzelców. Gdzieś z oddali trzy szwadrony halfańskiego korpusu wielbłądziego zbliżały się zwartą kolumną i zatoczyły, nadjeżdżając, wspaniałe półkole. Arabowie byli wzięci we dwa ognie. „Na Boga!“ — krzyknął pułkownik — „czy widzicie, co się dzieje?“ Wielbłądy derwiszów uklękły wszystkie razem i jeźdźcy zeskoczyli na ziemię. Na czele ich widać było wysmukłą, okazałą postać — nie mógł to być nikt inny, jak emir Wad Ibrahim. Na jedną chwilę przykląkł w modlitwie. Potem wstał, wydobył coś z siodła i rozłożył bardzo oględnie na piasku. „Wielki Boże!“ — krzyknął pułkownik — „stanął na skórze jagnięcia!“ „Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć?“ — zapytał ksiądz Stuart. „Każdy arab ma przy siodle skórkę jagnięcą. Kiedy widzi, że położenie jego jest bez wyjścia, a jednak zdecydowany jest walczyć do ostateczności, wyciąga ją i stoi na na niej aż do śmierci. Widzą państwo? Wszyscy stanęli na jagnięcych skórkach. Teraz będą walczyli na śmierć i życie“. Dramat zbliżał się szybko do rozwiązania. Oddział halfański podjechał już blizko i pierścień dymu i ognia otoczył garść klęczących derwiszów, którzy odpowiadali jak mogli. Wielu padło, ale pozostali bronili się z niezachwianą odwagą, która czyniła z nich zawsze godnych szacunku przeciwników. Kilkanaście trupów w mundurach khaki, leżących na piasku, wskazywało, że i dla egipcyan zwycięstwo nie było bezkrwawe... W pewnym momencie odezwała się trąba śród oddziału sarraskiego, odpowiedział mu podobnie korpus halfański. Wielbłądy przyklękły i żołnierze stanęli w długiej linii krzywej. Ostatni strzał — i runęli naprzód z opętanym wrzaskiem, którego nauczyli się od murzynów z puszcz środkowoafrykańskich. Przez chwilę widać było kłębowisko wijących się ciał, wybłyskających i opadających kolb karabinów i ostrza dzid, które śmigały w ruchomej chmurze pyłu. Jeszcze raz zagrała trąba, egipcjanie odskoczyli w tył i z niesłychaną sprawnością pierwszorzędnego wojska sformowali szeregi. A pośrodku, każdy na swojej skórze jagnięcej, leżeli wspaniały barbarzyńca i jego jeźdźcy. Trzy kobiety patrzały odrętwiałe ze zgrozy, a jednak przykute rozgrywającą się sceną. Po skończonej bitwie Sadie i ciotka rozpłakały się. Pułkownik zwrócił się do nich z jakiemś pokrzepiającem słowem, kiedy przypadkiem wzrok jego padł na panią Belmont. Była blada, jak wyrzeźbiona z kości słoniowej, a wielkie szare oczy patrzały niby w zachwyceniu. „Na miły Bóg, co pani jest?“ — krzyknął przerażony. Zamiast odpowiedzi wyciągnęła rękę w stronę pustyni. Gdzieś, niezmiernie daleko, poza polem bitwy mały oddziałek jeźdźców zbliżał się w ich stronę. „Na Jowisza, tak, tak, ktoś tam jedzie. Któż to może być“? Wszyscy wytężyli wzrok, ale odległość była wielka, pewne było jedynie, że to są ludzie na wielbłądach, w liczbie około dwunastu. „Czy to nie te dyabły, które zostały przy źródłach?“ — pytał sam siebie pułkownik. — „Bo i któż mógłby być inny? Jedyna pociecha, że żywi nie ujdą. Wpadli w paszczą lwa“. Ale pani Belmont patrzyła bez przerwy z tym samym wyrazem twarzy i tak samo trupio blada. Nagle z dzikim krzykiem radości wyciągnęła ramiona. „To oni!.... Ocaleni!! To oni! panie pułkowniku, to oni! Panno Elizo! panno Elizo! czy pani widzi? jadą!“ Sfrunęła ze szczytu pagórka z dzikiemi oczyma, jak zwarjowane dziecko. Towarzysze nie byliby uwierzyli — widzieć nic nie mogli, — ale bywają chwile, kiedy zmysły śmiertelnych są ostrzejsze, niż śmiałby kiedykolwiek przypuścić ktoś, co nigdy nie przechodził podobnych prób. Pani Belmont zbiegła już była po skalnej ścieżce ku swemu wielbłądowi, nim mogli nareszcie rozpoznać to, co dla niej było przyczyną tej anielskiej radości. Śród półkola nadjeżdżającego oddziałku bieliły się w słońcu trzy punkciki, — mogły to być tylko kapelusze trzech europejczyków. Zbliżali się szybko i nim przyjaciele wyruszyli na ich spotkanie, można już było doskonale rozpoznać, że w rzeczy samej jadą Belmont, Fardet i Stephens z dragomanem Manzorem i rannym strzelcem sudańskim. Kiedy podjechali, okazało się, że eskortą ich stanowią Tippy Tilly i jego gromadka. Belmont podleciał ku żonie, Fardet tymczasem ściskał dłoń pułkownika. „''Vive la France! Vivent les Anglais!“ — ryczał. — ''Tout va hien, n’est ce pas, monsieur le colonel? Ah, quelles canailles! Vivent la croix et les chretiens!“ — W oszołomieniu swojem był zupełnie niekonsekwentny. I pułkownik rozentuzjazmował się, w granicach, na jakie pozwalała mu krew anglosaska. Nie umiał gestykulować, ale śmiał się z jakiemś nerwowem gdakaniem, co było u niego wyrazem najwyższego wzruszenia. „Jakże się z serca cieszę, że pana widzę. Miałem was za straconych. Nic w życiu jeszcze tak mię nie uradowało. Jakżeście się wydostali?“ „To wszystko pana zasługa“. „Moja?“ „Tak, drogi panie, a ja zadzierałam z panem. Niewdzięcznik jestem“. „Ależ w jaki sposób ja was uratowałem?“. „To pan umawiał się z tym dzielnym Tippy Tilly i obiecał im taką sutą nagrodę, jeżeli wrócimy żywi do Egiptu. Otóż wyślizgnęli się w mroku i ukryli w zaroślach. Potem, kiedy zostaliśmy sami, wypadli z bronią i zabili naszych niedoszłych katów. Żałuję, że sprzątnęli tego przeklętego mułłę, bo byłbym go przekabacił na chrystyanizm. A teraz za pozwoleniem pana, lecę uściskać pannę Elizę, bo Belmont ma żonę, Stephens pannę Sadie, więc chyba słusznie się należy, aby sympatya panny Elizy przypadła mnie w udziale“. Minęły dwa tygodnie i specyalny statek, oddany do dyspozycji uratowanych podróżnych, znajdował się już na północ od Assuanu. Następnego ranka mieli stanąć w Baliani, skąd odchodził ekspres do Kairu. Był to więc ich ostatni wspólny wieczór. Panią Schlesinger z dzieckiem, której udało się umknąć szczęśliwie, już wcześniej odstawiono do granicy. Panna Adams odchorowała ciężko całą przygodę i dziś po raz pierwszy lekarz pozwolił jej wyjść po obiedzie na pokład. Spoczywała na leżaku, jeszcze chudsza i bardziej zasuszona, ale i jeszcze bardziej życzliwa ludziom niż kiedykolwiek, a Sadie otulała jej ramiona szalem. Stephens przyniósł kawę i postawił obok na trzcinowym stoliku. Na drugiej stronie pokładu siedzieli państwo Belmont, milczący, ale szczęśliwi, Fardet, oparty o poręcz, ganił opieszałość rządu brytańskiego, który nie strzeże pilniej granic Egiptu. Przed nim stał pułkownik, wyprostowany jak struna, z czerwonem światełkiem dopalającego się cygara w ustach. Ale cóż to się stało z pułkownikiem? Jakże mógłby go poznać ktoś, kto widział sędziwego jeńca na pustyni libijskiej? Być może, że parę nitek srebrzyło się w jego wąsach ale włosy miał jeszcze bardziej krucze, niż na początku podróży. Tonem lodowatymi i odpychającym odpowiadał na wyrazy spółczucia, jakie spotykały go po powrocie do Halfy, z powodu strasznych przejść, skutkiem których tak niespodziewanie osiwiał, to też dał nurka do kajuty, a po godzinie mniej więcej zjawił się znowu, dokładnie taki, jaki był przed fatalną chwilą, co go odcięła od wszelakich środków cywilizacji. Każdemu, kto teraz jakoś znacząco spojrzał na niego, odpowiadał tak piorunującem spojrzeniem, że nikt nie czuł moralnej odwagi czynić mu jakiekolwiek uwagi o jego ostatniem cudownem przemienieniu. Od tego czasu zauważono, że pułkownik, ilekroć miał się zapuścić na sto jardów w głąb pustyni, zaczynał przygotowania od tego, że wsuwał do boczne] kieszonki marynarki czarną flaszeczkę z czerwoną nalepką. Ale osoby, które go znały lepiej, twierdziły, że stary wojak miał młode serce i młody umysł, tak że jeżeli pragnie zachować i koloryt młodzieńczy, to niema w tem, w gruncie rzeczy, nic a nic złego. Cicho i przytulnie było na pokładzie, ciszę mącił jedynie miły szmer wody, z jakim roztrącała się o boki statku. Niebo na zachodzie zalane było czerwienią zorzy, której odblaski purpurowemi plamami kładły się na spokojnym i głębokim nurcie. W świetle zmierzchu smukłe czaple stały nieruchomo na piasku nadbrzeżnym, a wyżej palmy daktylowe przesuwały się jak majestatyczna procesja. l znowu wykwitły srebrne gwiazdy, te same ciche, niewzruszone światełka, ku którym wznosiły się tylekroć razy ich oczy w długie noce pustynnej męczarni. „Gdzie panie mają zamiar stanąć w Kairze?“ — przerwała wreszcie milczenie pani Belmont. „Przypuszczam, że u Shephearda“. „A pan Stephens?“ „O, rozumie się, że u Stephearda“. „My zajedziemy do Continentalu. Mam nadzieję, że się nie stracimy z oczu“. „Ja nie chciałabym nigdy stracić pani z oczu“ — zawołała gorąco Sadie. — „Pani musi przyjechać do nas do Ameryki. Postaramy się, żeby pani było strasznie dobrze u nas“. Pani Belmont uśmiechnęła się swoim zwykłym, słodkim uśmiechem. „Mamy obowiązki w Irlandji, a i tak byliśmy już bardzo długo poza domem. Mąż mój ma swoją pracę, ja mam gospodarstwo, nie można zaniedbywać. Zresztą — dodała z kobiecą przekorą — mogłoby się zdarzyć, że przyjeżdżamy do Ameryki, a ciebie tam niema...“ „Musimy się wszyscy spotkać“ — odezwał się Belmont — „choćby poto tylko, żeby pogadać o naszych przygodach. Najlepiej będzie za jakiś rok, lub dwa, dziś to wszystko jeszcze nam za blizkie“. „A jednak wydaje się dalekie i jakby przeżyte we śnie“ — dodała żona. — „Opatrzność jest dobra, że przyćmiewa przykre wspomnienia w naszej pamięci. Mam wrażenie, że przez to wszystko przeszłam już w jakiemś poprzedniem istnieniu“. Fardet wyciągnął rękę, zawsze jaszcze obandażowaną. „Ciało nie zapomina tak prędko, jak umysł. Przyzna pani, że to nie wygląda ani na sen, ani na coś dalekiego“. „Jak to smutno, że jednych los oszczędził, innych nie. Gdyby pan Brown i pan Headingly byli teraz z nami, nie dbałabym o nic na świecie“ — wołała Sadie — „Dlaczego oni poszli, a myśmy zostali?“ Ksiądz Stuart wchodził właśnie na pokład z książką w ręku, opierając się na grubej lasce. „Dlaczego zrywamy dojrzały owoc, a zostawiamy niedojrzały?“ — rzekł w odpowiedzi na okrzyk dziewczęcia. — „Nie wiemy nic o stanie dusz naszych drogich zmarłych, ale wielki Ogrodnik zrywa swoje owoce zgodnie z tem, co Sam tylko wie o nich. Przyniosłem państwu coś do przeczytania“. Na stole stała latarnia, usiadł więc blizko niej. Żółte światło padło na jego wielki policzek i na czerwone rogi książki. Mocny twardy głos wzbił się nad rozgwar fal. „Niechże dzięki składają Panu ci, których On wykupił i oswobodził z ręki nieprzyjaciela, a zebrał ich był z krajów przerozmaitych, ze wschodu i z zachodu, z północy i południa. Zeszli obłędnie z drogi swojej w dzicz i nie znaleźli miasta, ażeby w niem zamieszkali. Łaknący byli i spragnieni, a dusze w nich omdlewały. Podnieśli tedy głos do Pana w niedoli swojej, a On wyzwolił ich od cierpień i wywiódł ich na prostą drogę, i że mogli wracać do miasta, gdzie było ich mieszkanie. O, ci ludzie będą odtąd wielbili Pana za Jego dobroć i głosili cuda, które On czyni dla synów człowieczych!“ „Brzmi to, jakby było dla nas ułożone, a jednak jest napisane przed dwoma tysiącami lat“ — mówił ksiądz, zamykając książkę. — „W każdem stuleciu ludzkość miała dowody niezbite, że jest jakaś ręka, która ją prowadzi. Co do mnie, nie wierzę, aby natchnienie wyczerpało się przed dwoma tysiącami lat. Tennyson, kiedy pisał z zapałem i przekonaniem: O, ale jednak ufamy, że dobro Jak znak graniczny kiedyś złemu stanie, powtarzał orędzie, które było mu powierzone, tak samo jak Ezechiel, swojego czasu, dawał wyraz surowszemu i bardziej pierwotnemu orędziu“. „Bardzo to pięknie, proszę księdza“ — wdał się francuz. — „Ksiądz każe mi chwalić Boga za to, że mię uwolnił od niebezpieczeństwa i cierpienia, ale ja chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego, jeżeli On świat urządził, umieścił na nim wogóle niebezpieczeństwo i cierpienie? Mojem zdaniem więcej mam powodów do ganienia, niż do pochwały. Nie wiem, czyby mi ksiądz dziękował, że go wyciągnąłem z rzeki, jeżeli ja sam go do niej rzuciłem. W najlepszym razie można żądać od waszej Opatrzności, aby leczyła rany, które własną dłonią zadaje“. „Nie przeczę, że zagadnienie jest trudne“ — odparł ksiądz powoli — „i człowiek, który nie chce oszukiwać sam siebie, nie może nie uznać trudności. Posłuchajcie, jak Tennyson śmiało mierzy się z nią w tym samym poemacie, największym i najgłębszym, jaki był napisany w naszym języku. Zauważcie, jak on na nią patrzy: Macam, gdzie pewna była droga l brzemię wątpień mię przygniata, Gdzie w mrokach wielki ołtarz świata Zawiesza schody swe do Boga. Wyciągam chrome dłonie, — mdleję, Kurz jeno garnąc i spłakanem Sercem zwę Tego, co jest Panem, Choć skrycie szersze śnię nadzieje. To jest najwyższa tajemnica tajemnic: zagadnienie grzechu i cierpienia, najwyższa trudność, jaką myśliciel musi rozwikłać, aby usprawiedliwić stosunek Boga do człowieka. Ale weźmy nasz własny przykład. Co do mnie, to widzę bardzo jasno, ile zyskałem przez to doświadczenie. Mówię to z całą pokorą, ale mam teraz jaśniejsze poczucie moich obowiązków, niż poprzednio. Nauczyłem się być mniej opieszały w mówieniu prawdy i energiczniejszy w przeprowadzaniu tego, co uważam za słuszne“. „A ja“ — zawołała Sadie — „skorzystałam więcej, niż przez całe moje życie. Mnóstwa rzeczy się nauczyłam i mnóstwa oduczyłam. Jestem zupełnie inna dziewczyna“. „Nie znałem przedtem sam siebie“ — mówił Stephens. — „Nie umiałem nawet ocenić, że mam jakąś osobowość, nad którą się można zastanawiać. Żyłem dla rzeczy błahych, a omijałem najdonioślejsze“. „Dobre wstrząśnienie nikomu nie zaszkodzi“ — zawyrokował pułkownik. — „Zbyt wygodne puchowe posłanie i cztery posiłki dziennie nie są dobre ani dla mężczyzn, ani dla kobiet“. „Jest mojem głębokiem przekonaniem“ — powiedziała poważnie pani Belmont — „że niema między nami nikogo, ktoby podczas tych dni na pustyni nie stanął duchowo wyżej, niż w całem dotychczasowem życiu. l kiedy grzechy nasze będą ważone, wiele przebaczone nam będzie dzięki tym dniom, przeżytym niesamolubnie“. Przez chwilę wszyscy siedzieli w zamyśleniu, tymczasem szkarłatne pręgi na wodzie pociemniały w karmin, szare cienie pogłębiły się i dzika kaczka przeleciała ciemnym zygzakiem nad metaliczną falą cichopłynnego Nilu. Chłodny powiew zerwał się od wschodu i część towarzystwa zbierała się do odejścia. Stephens nachylił się ku Sadie. „Pamięta pani, co pani postanowiła na pustyni?“ „Co takiego“. „Że jeżeli wyjdzie pani cało, postara się pani kogoś uszczęśliwić“. „W takim razie to zrobię“. „Już to pani zrobiła“ — odpowiedział i ręce ich złączyły się w cieniu stolika.